Sour Bitter Love
by Mitsuryouku
Summary: Serie de Uta no Prince-Sama One Shots   YAOI.      Capítulo 1: Syo X Natsuki / Este capítulo tiene contenido bastante fuerte, sometimiento, manipulación psicologica y ocasional BDSM. Por favor, personas que no les gusten esos temas no leer :  Gracias!


Sour ~Bitter Love~

Capítulo 1: Fixated Love

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Esa noche había luna llena. En la terraza de uno de los tantos edificios de la Academia Saotome, se encontraba sentado un joven de cabellos rubios. Tenía los ojos puestos en el firmamento, parecía disfrutar de observar el cielo oscuro, las estrellas, infinitas… Quizá como si sintiera que hubiese algo más allá, algo que lo observaba. En su interior había algo que no podía quedarse quieto, algo que lo incomodaba. Suspiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acariciando su hermoso cabello. Sonrió muy tímidamente.

—Ya debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas…— se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo más.

Elevó su rostro una vez más hacia el cielo, y cerró los ojos. Respiró lenta y profundamente aquel cálido aire de primavera, relajándose por completo… Qué tranquilidad, qué paz le daba ver el cielo, sentir el calor entrando lentamente por cada uno de sus poros. Podría quedarse allí toda la noche, pensando. Tras algunos minutos, saltó sobresaltado ante la vibración de su celular, que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"_¿Dónde estás?._"

Pensar que el Syo-chan que usualmente lo evitaba, ahora estaba preguntándole donde estaba. Se sonrió nuevamente… Le pareció algo irónico, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se saltara un latido. Syo-chan era tan pequeño, tan lindo… Desde que tenía uso de razón no podía evitar sentir esas cosas. Todavía pensando en eso se levantó, y dirigió una última mirada al cielo. Una estrella fugaz lo saludó, pidiéndole que vuelva a visitar. Movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, siempre sonriente, y volvió hacia el interior del edificio. Por suerte no era un largo trecho hasta su habitación… la habitación que compartía con Syo-chan.

—¿¡D-donde has estado! —lo recibió Syo, regañándolo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?— le sonrió Natsuki acercándosele, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Syo miró hacia el costado y frunció el ceño

—¿Y-y por qué crees…? Ya es tarde, mañana hay clase.— le espetó, algo molesto

—Awww y yo que pensaba que quizá estabas preocupado por mí— Natsuki hizo un leve puchero, al que le siguió una risita.

—Idiota.— dijo en voz baja el más petiso, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la cama. —Cámbiate rápido que me quiero dormir, me molesta la luz.

—Syo-chan todavía es como cuando era un niño, se va a la cama temprano— dijo Natsuki entre risitas, mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente, de espaldas a Kurusu.

—¡E-eres un idiota!— se levantó súbitamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia Natsuki con intenciones de pegarle.

—Nee nee Syo-chan, no deberías jugar de manos, los nenes pequeños como tu no deben hacer eso— dijo con parsimonia, mientras tomaba a Syo-chan de las muñecas y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, sonriéndole.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te dije que me sueltes…!— le gritó histérico, mientras forcejeaba.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me pidas perdón, así hacen los niños tiernos como tu— le dijo tranquilamente, ignorando por completo los gritos de su compañero.

Kurusu se retorció, tratando de pensar cuándo había comenzado ese jueguito que Natsuki tenía para con él… Una especie de fijación extraña. Lo detestaba… Lo detestaba completamente. Era como si disfrutara de verlo así, tan indefenso, a la deriva… como un animalito pequeño. Por más oposición que presentara, siempre lograba avasallarlo, en el fondo era como si ejerciera cierto control sobre él.

—Syo-chan se está portando mal… ¿realmente tengo que castigarte?— lo apretó más fuerte de las muñecas.

—¡Ya, déjame…!

—¡Claro que si, Syo-chan…! Sólo si me pides perdón, no puedes ir pegándole a la gente por la vida— le dijo convencido

El joven bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

—M-me estás lastimando…— admitió, hablando muy por lo bajo— N-natsuki, me duele…

Natsuki lo soltó con mucha suavidad, y le acarició las muñecas tiernamente.

—Tonto, me hubieras dicho antes…—le sonrió apenado, y terminó de quitarse el uniforme para ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Syo no podía terminar de entender a su amigo. Hace ya tantos años que lo conocía, a veces algunas cosas que hacía le eran inexplicables. Era difícil para él disociar a ese Natsuki, esa parte que tanto odiaba, del Natsuki real que alguna vez supo conocer. Agradeció que su amigo tenía los anteojos puestos. Aún así, no podía quitarse esa sensación tan extraña que sentía, esa sensación de vergüenza, incluso de miedo. Adrenalina pura en forma de humillación. Esa noche no iba a dormir, su cabeza no iba a parar de pensar, al igual que le sucedió durante incontables noches en el pasado.

La siguiente mañana no fue muy diferente de todas las otras: levantarse temprano, lavarse los dientes, cambiarse y asistir a clase. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior que no intercambiaba palabra alguna con Syo-chan… debía admitir que un poco lo preocupaba, pero siguió sonriendo como siempre, poniendo esa especie de actuación, de fachada, como una careta ante los demás. No iba a molestarlos con sus problemas, no eran tan importantes.

Al terminar la clase, se dirigió al comedor junto con Ittoki, Hijirikawa y Nanami… Realmente no había nada de raro ese día, todo era como de costumbre.

—Shinomiya-san, ¿cómo vas con tus estudios?— le preguntó Nanami

—¡Muy bien Nanami! He estado practicando más con el violín— le respondió, sonriéndole.

Aburrido.

—El examen es muy pronto, así que tenemos que esforzarnos— recordó Ittoki, optimista como siempre.

Hijirikawa solo bebió un sorbo de su té, sin emitir palabra alguna, y clavó sus ojos en Natsuki. Quizá él sintiera que había algo que no andaba bien, aunque de todas maneras el rubio no lo dejó analizar demasiado, ya que enseguida se puso de pie y saludó a todos, para retirarse. Al cruzar la puerta del comedor, se cruzó con Ren, quién venía acompañado de Syo.

—¡Hola Syo-chan!— lo saludó efusivamente

Ren siguió de largo, ignorando al joven de anteojos. Syo se quedó parado, sin mirar a su amigo a la cara y continuó caminando detrás del joven de pelo anaranjado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—…Era de esperarse— suspiró Natsuki, pensando para sí. Bajo esa coraza, Syo-chan es muy frágil, él lo sabía mejor que nadie… A pesar de todo, cuando lo veía no podía evitarlo… tan dulce y a la vez tan egoísta. Dos polos opuestos, aun sin liberarse. Ese no era él.

Antes de ir a su habitación pasó por la biblioteca a retirar unos libros que necesitaba para terminar algunos trabajos para clases. Quería adelantar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, deseaba mantenerse ocupado, el tiempo pasaba más rápido para él así.

Horas más tarde, fue sorprendido por un paquete que cayó directo a su lado, sobre el escritorio.

—M-me dijeron que después del amuerzo viniste directo a la habitación y no volviste a salir, y pensé en…— Syo-chan le hablaba, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos… Se sonrojó levemente al ver la sonrisa triste de Natsuki. —¡N-no es que me importe igual que no hayas cenado-…! —fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de su amigo, quien había tirado accidentalmente todo lo que tenía cerca para poder hacerse sentir— ¿q-qué haces…?— le reclamó.

—Syo-chan, perdóname…— le susurró al oido.

Kurusu se mantuvo en silencio, y lentamente correspondió el abrazo de su amigo. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, de sólo pensar que Natsuki podría sentirlos… Se sentía mareado, frágil, tembloroso. Fue abrazado aun más fuerte

—Syo-chan… te quiero.—gimoteó Natsuki.

Syo se estremeció al oir las palabras de su amigo, y tembló aún más. Tenía miedo, pero quizá sin darse cuenta, o sin querer admitirlo, se sintió feliz. En escasos segundos se le vinieron a la mente imágenes del pasado, imágenes protagonizadas por ellos dos… Aquella felicidad que sentía se desvaneció en ese exacto momento. Era un idiota, ¿por qué se había dejado engañar así…? ¿Por qué había dejado que sus sentimientos lleguen a ese punto…? Agarró fuertemente la camisa de su amigo, estrujándola con furia

—¿P-por qué siempre me haces esto…?— se quebró. —¿Por qué siempre juegas conmigo…?— trató de contener las lágrimas lo más que pudo.

Natsuki suspiró y lentamente lo acercó hacia la pared, acorralándolo.

—Te amo, Syo-chan.— lo tomó por el mentón, mirándolo a los ojos.

—N-no me hagas esto…— lloró su compañero, tratando de mover la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no mirarlo.

El rubio apretó más la cara de Syo, acercándolo a él.

—¿No me amas, Syo-chan…?

—D-dejame…—trató de separarse de Natsuki, pero este cada vez lo apretaba más contra la pared, acercando su rostro al de él. Sólo sentir su respiración, su dulce aliento, lo hacía perder más y más fuerzas, sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo lo volvía loco, le erizaba la piel, lo sensibilizaba a más no poder.

Nunca iba a poder escapar de ese juego tan doloroso.

Natsuki lamió suavemente la mejilla de Syo, sin quitar la mano de su barbilla, forzándolo a acercarse. Subió hasta el costado de su ojo, lamiendo el rastro de la lágrima que había caído hacía unos pocos segundos.

—Ámame, Syo-chan…— cada palabra que salia de la boca de Natsuki era una tortura, una tortura que le gustaba _tanto, _a pesar de que la sufría de igual manera…

Bajó nuevamente la lengua hasta los labios del más bajo, probándolos con mucha dulzura. Sintió cada hueco de la superficie, la textura suave y húmeda de la boca de Syo. Acercó sus labios a los de él y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kurusu, haciéndolo estremecer una vez más. Sonrió perversamente al sentir la erección de su amigo rozando su cuerpo.

—N-natsuki… ¿de verdad me amas?— preguntó tímidamente, mirándolo con vergüenza.

—Claro que sí, tonto. Siempre te he amado, y seguirá siendo así por el resto de mi vida…— Acarició el cuello de Syo, mordiendo nuevamente el labio de éste, pero de manera más brusca, tironeando de el. —…Siempre serás mi pequeño y hermoso juguete. —Lo besó profundamente, sintiendo como su amigo perdía sus fuerzas como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Rodeó su lengua, y la invitó a su boca, donde pudo morderla y succionarla con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido al menor. Syo-chan ya no oponía resistencia, se había entregado completamente a los encantos de su amigo.

Natsuki agarró las muñecas de su amigo justo como la noche anterior, y las colocó a ambos lados de Syo, aprisionándolo contra la pared aún más. No podía dejar de besarlo, no podía dejar de saborear esa boca, tan pequeña, tan pura, esa boca que era sólo de él y que tanto le gustaba complacer. Bajó bruscamente hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo, recorriéndolo con su lengua… Syo tenía un sabor tan especial, no podía saciarse de él. El rubio se quitó los anteojos ante la mirada perpleja de Kurusu, quien paso de tener una expresión de placer, a una del más puro horror…

—N-no…— le rogó— Natsuki, p-por favor, no…

Inamovible, la camisa de Syo fue arrancada en un tirón, rebelando sus pequeños pezones completamente duros y erectos, los cuales mordió con rudeza, provocando un grito de dolor en su amigo.

—¡D-duele….!

Con rapidez le quitó el cinto y bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando al pequeño totalmente expuesto ante él.

—Ya estás así… ¿No te da vergüenza?

Syo bajó la mirada, no podía evitar esa erección que tanto le molestaba. Sí, claro que le daba vergüenza… pero era esa misma humillación que lo hacía poner así.

—¿Qué es esto…?—Natsuki tocó con la yema de sus dedos el pene de Syo, hinchado a más no poder, casi goteando. Lo abofeteó con fuerza. —Que juguete pervertido que tengo, ¿no es así?

Kurusu asintió, y recibió otro bofetazo.

—¿De quién eres?— lo empujó al piso, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas

—T-tuyo…— respondió por lo bajo

—No te escucho.— lo retó, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones

—Tuyo… Soy tuyo.

Recibió otra cachetada, más fuerte que las anteriores, y metió su pene directamente en la boca de Syo, forzándolo a practicarle sexo oral.

—Chúpamela.— le ordenó, tirándole del cabello.

Syo obedeció con ganas, no dudó ni un instante en saborear la intimidad de Natsuki, mientras era penetrado con fuerza en la boca. Lo lamió lo más que pudo, y todo lo que su amigo le permitió mientras lo embestía. Tras unos minutos, lo retiró bruscamente y acabó con fuerza en su cara, obligando a su amigo a limpiar su pene, y succionar lo que quedaba de semen. Lamió con entusiasmo el glande, rodeándolo con la lengua, succionándolo nuevamente, provocándole una nueva erección a Natsuki.

El rubio lo agarró del cabello y lo tironeó hacia arriba haciéndolo pararse. Le escupió la cara y lo empujó arriba del escritorio, tirando hacia los costados todo lo que quedaba. Deslizó su mano hacia el ano de Syo, introduciendo bruscamente dos dedos, que entraron con mucha facilidad.

—Que puta eres Syo… Ni siquiera necesito prepararte.— le dijo Natsuki. —Eres una puta asquerosa, me das nauseas…— lo penetró con brutalidad, moviéndose rápidamente. Tiró de su pelo, acercándolo hacia él

—¡Ah, Natsuki…! ¡Nh…!

Los gemidos de Syo se escuchaban en toda la habitación y probablemente afuera también. Ya no le importaba nada, ser o no ser un juguete, le gustaba que lo humille, que le pegue, que lo escupa, cualquier cosa que lo haga suyo, le importaba muy poco ser vejado por él… Esa fascinación perversa que lo excitaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

—¡Más, más Natsuki…!— si su dignidad se había perdido hace mucho tiempo

El sudor de ambos se mezclaba, se rozaba, se mezclaba con la saliva que goteaba de ambas bocas, cuyas lenguas se trenzaban en una pelea que ninguno quería perder. Las uñas de Syo se deslizaban en la espalda del rubio, dejando un surco difícil de ignorar, los dos cuerpos se movían con furia, gimiendo, pidiendo a gritos más y más. Natsuki lo acercó aun más a su cuerpo, apretándolo lo más que podía mientras lo embestía con fuerza. El pene de Syo, húmedo e hinchado, rozaba el vientre musculoso de Natsuki, latiendo impacientemente. Sintió que ya le faltaba poco, y volvió a empujar a Syo, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Dirigió sus dos manos hacia el cuello de su amigo, apretándolo. El cuerpo de éste se tensionó completamente, paralizado por el miedo… Syo manoteó el agarre como pudo, desesperado, sin aire. Su amigo lo ignoró, y dio una última embestida, acabando adentro de su compañero, y luego soltándolo con brusquedad.

—¿No ves que eres desagradable…? Te estabas ahogando y aún así acabaste…

Con dificultad Syo se reincorporó y se dio cuenta que así era, sin darse cuenta logró acabar. Todavía seguía temblando del miedo. Natsuki se cambió y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo como siempre

—O-otra vez…— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Esa vejación que lo volvía loco, que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Su corazón hecho añicos, destrozado, pisoteado. Cuánto lo amaría para soportar esa tortura… Eso quería pensar, pero la realidad es que era todo lo contrario. Lo odiaba por humillarlo, pero amaba aquella humillación perversa, pornográfica, brutal, patológica.

Que dolor amar como él.

—¿Pedir un deseo…?— pensó para sí, mirando las estrellas emocionado. —Sólo quiero que Syo-chan me ame. —Sonrió como siempre: Falso. Incoherente. Bipolar. —Los dos queremos que Syo-chan nos ame… Pero espero que pueda perdonarme algún día.

Se rescostó sobre las baldosas de la terraza y respiró el aire frío del invierno, extendiendo sus brazos al aire.

—Syo-chan… ¡Te amo!


End file.
